rinascita_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Information
Staff Rules: - Adhere to Rinascita Rules This is a given, as all members of Rinascita are subject to these laws and directives. But make sure that you are following them completely making sure the messages you are sending cannot be connected to a violation of laws. As a staff member, breaking these rules can result in harsher ramifications. - Be respectful of other members It doesn't matter what the other member is doing, do not talk to them offensively, negatively or inappropriately. Your job is to uphold the rules and try to stop violations of the law as quickly as possible. This is not solved by calling them names, 'having a go' at them or trying to win verbal bouts. - Do not misuse your power The authority and power you've been given with you being responsible for how you use it. Regardless of whether the misuse of power was meant as a joke, any misuse of power can result in your staff position being terminated and/or your power being revoked. - Be an expert As a staff member you are expected to know all the laws & follow them. It's your job. By continuing to be a staff member, you agree to follow these Staff Rules. Staff Expectations: As a staff member, we hold you to a much higher standard than normal members. You are expected to be beyond reproach (Google it). Not only should it be shameful to accuse you of wrongdoing due to your glowing reputation but you should be going out of your way to help and serve others. No drama No entitlement. Power Use The misuse of power given you, even as a joke, can result in a ban from Rinascita Dependability If you volunteer to do a task and don’t complete it, it could cost you your staff role. No excuses. If you believe you cannot complete a job, get another staff member to complete it for you. Chain of Command You commanding officer is: (1) Your project team leader. (2) Your career/job supervisor. (3) The person in a commanding rank. Their word is law but they can only tell you what not to do. Self Respect As a staff member you are NEVER required to take on any job you are not comfortable with. No one can require you to do something you did not volunteer to do. Don’t take too many jobs. Do a few jobs and complete them and leave some margin so things don’t get out of hand. Commanding Ranks: As mentioned above, a commanding rank is a staff rank higher than you. So, who is your commanding officer? From now on, commanding officers will be referred to as "your command" or something along those lines. Advertiser's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator, Administrator. Jr. Moderator's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator, Administrator, Head of Moderation. Moderator's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator, Administrator, Head of Moderation, and in some cases, a Warn Officer. Warn Officer's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator, Administrator, Head of Moderation. Head of Moderation's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator, Administrator. Administrator's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator. Greater Administrator's Command: Owner. Owner's Command: Owner, Greater Administrator. Advertiser's Command: This doesn't have to be explained because even though, they are listed as staff, they don't have any power. Just like any other member, they have to follow the Owner's, Greater Administrator's, and Administrator's words. They too, have to follow the Staff Manager's, Moderator's, and Jr. Moderator's words, but they are not their command. Jr. Moderator's and Moderator's Command: Jr. Moderator's and moderators have the same commands in most cases. They both have to follow the Owner's, Greater Administrator's, Administrator's, and Staff Manager's words. In some cases, moderator's have to follow the words of Warn Officers. Even though moderators are higher than Jr. Moderator's, they can't push them around because they are not their command. Warn Officer's Command, Head of Moderation's Command, and Administrator's Command: There is no need to explain. It just goes with the flow. Greater Administrator's Command: The Owner is a Greater Administrator's command, and it's not hard to see why. Owner's Command: Why is the Owner and Greater Administrator a command of the Owner? It seems confusing, I know. The Owner has to have self-control and has to trust his staff, that's how he's his own command. The Greater Administrator is the owners' command because they work hand-in-hand. The Owner looks towards the Greater Administrator for advice, and the G.A. often has to tell what the owner to